Halloween Party!
by Dark-Dreymer
Summary: Sequel to my crack fic Party! Peter and Sylar host a Halloween Party, it turns out to be just as bad an idea as the last time the heroes got together. Warning: Yaoi


**Title: **Halloween Party!**  
Author: **Dark-Dreymer**  
Summary: **Sequel to Party! Peter and Sylar host a Halloween party. It proves to be no less of a bad idea than last time the heroes got together.  
**Warnings:** Rampant crack, yaoi and pretty much making a mockery of the characters.  
**Disclaimer:**No ownership of theshow and/or characters (At least until my plans for global domination are accomplished.)

Part 1- In which everyone wears a stupid costume.

The door to Peter's apartment was awkwardly pushed open and the young empath appeared moments later, arms laden with numerous bags that all seemed to be within moments of tearing apart and releasing their burden on the doorstep; though with some degree of luck they managed to hold until Peter set them down on the kitchen counter.

"Sylar?" Peter flicked an annoying wisp of hair out of his eyes and called into the seemingly empty apartment in search of his lover, "Don't hide from me. I am clairvoyant and that means I know full well you're hiding out on the fire escape." Peter was glad to hear the sound of heavy footsteps on the metallic staircase that signified the ex-murderer making his way towards him, although at an admittedly grumpy pace.

"You know it's not too late to cancel." Sylar spoke up immediately, "Tell them we have to go save New Mexico from a group of pyromaniacs, or that we needed to go fix something in the future, or we both caught Dutch Elm Disease."  
"We are not canceling this party." Peter cut short Sylar's increasingly imaginative list of possible excuses while also emptying the contents of the various bags onto the counter, "It'll be good to see everyone when there isn't some crisis that needs to be taken care of."  
"Well if Niki has too many shots of tequila..." Sylar muttered under his breath.  
"...is why I have banned any alcohol at the party." Peter finished his lover's sentence, digging a bag out of the bigger bags and handing it over.  
"This is my costume?" Sylar asked staring at the offensive item of clothing in contempt.  
"You know the deal. You choose my costume and I choose yours, now go get changed." Sylar shot a glare at Peter, which the empath pointedly ignored, before slinking away to the bedroom and slamming the door with a certain degree of satisfaction.

* * *

"A hooker."  
"Nope."  
"A stripper."  
"Sorry."  
"The girl who always dies first in a clichéd horror movie staring a bunch of people in their late twenties playing high school students."  
"Guess again."

Mohinder sat with one cheek perched on his palm, both the cheek and entire arm had gone dead some many minutes ago, and watched as Matt tried and failed to guess what Niki's costume was. All three of them were sat at the table and waiting while Molly, Micah and Monica changed into their 'ultra-top-secret costumes'. Matt had already made it painfully clear that if said 'ultra-top-secret costume' was too revealing Molly would be going in her normal clothes.

"A mental patient." Matt guessed again.  
"Keep trying." Niki grinned, she was dressed in a perfectly normal outfit as if it were any other day and not Halloween.  
"Why don't you read her mind and find out?" Mohinder suggested, slurring his speech slightly as he realized one side of his jaw had gone numb.  
"That'd be cheating." Matt stated as if it should be obvious, after sitting in silence for a few more minutes Matt finally admitted defeat.  
"Jessica." Niki said with a wide grin as Matt hit himself on the forehead and muttered something about a window.  
"You're dressed as a murderous split-personality, that's... unique." Mohinder said after a moment's thought.

Any further discussion was cut short when Molly poked her head out of her bedroom door and announced, "Okay, we're ready."  
The three adults turned to face the bedroom door with varying amounts of nervous anticipation. Molly emerged to a literal burst of catwalk music, which Micah had set up on his laptop; she was wearing a slightly muddy dress that may once have been white, it was quite old fashioned and covered her from neck to mid-calf; her hair was dyed black, though patchily so that certain strands remained their natural color, and covered her face as she walked.  
"Ta-dah." Reaching the end of the runway that existed in her mind and was a hallway to everyone else Molly gave a slight twirl.  
"It's great." Matt said enthusiastically, "What is it?"  
"Oh." Molly seemed to realize something, stooping down she picked up a bucket that was nearby and emptied the contents over her head, "I'm Samara, the little girl from 'The Ring'." Molly stated, giving another that twirl that splashed droplets of water all up the walls an caused Mohinder's smile to become even more of a grimace.

* * *

"I am not wearing this!" Lyle shouted storming into the front room with a look of complete and utter mortification.  
"I think you look adorable." Sandra said, spraying yet more hairspray into the solid block that was her hair.  
"I look gay." Lyle said through grit teeth staring down at the sailor's outfit, the accompanying hat becoming increasingly creased as he twisted it in his hands.  
"Don't worry Lyle, everyone's going to be dressed as something silly. Nobody will say anything." Noah reassured his child as he walked into the room and then coughed at the mist filling the air, "I think that's enough hairspray Sandy."  
"I want it to stay upright." The woman patted the vertical mass of black and white nervously, as though scared the mass would fall off at the smallest touch.  
"It'll be fine." Noah kissed his wife's neck as he wrapped his arms round her from behind, they both ignored the retching noises Lyle was making behind them.

The sound of the doorbell was followed immediately by an opening and shutting of a door upstairs, "I've got it. No-one answer it. I've got it!" Claire's voice called out as she hurried down the stairs.  
"3...2...1." Lyle counted under his breath, a split second later there was a hideous crash as Claire tripped on her witch's robes and tumbled down the stairs.  
"I've got it." Claire called out again after a few horrible creaking noises as she set her bones back into their usual shape. Pulling open the front door moments later Claire managed to sound surprisingly nonchalant for someone who had a broken neck only moments before, "Hi West, where's your costume?"  
"Wearing it." West replied from where he was relaxing against the door frame; pulling out a pair of thick rimmed glasses and unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt to reveal the Superman logo tee underneath.  
"Clark Kent?" Claire said dumbly, "Isn't that a little boring?"  
"It's an alien's costume." West replied as Claire stood aside and let him in.  
"I suppose mine is a robot's costume then?" Claire's tone was slightly hard as she adjusted the angle on her peaked hat.  
"Yeah, but a cute robot. Like Wall-E, not the Terminator." Despite herself the cheerleader grinned.

* * *

"It's a little tight." Sylar replied after Peter stared at him for several moments obviously wanting some comment on the costume he'd chosen for him.  
"It's meant to be like that." Peter replied, reaching up to alter the angle of Sylar's red horns.  
"It's especially tight in the crotch department." Sylar expanded on his earlier comment, peeling the tight red spandex away from his skin and wincing as it snapped back into place; the bulge in the material more prominent than ever.  
"It's meant to be like that." Peter repeated in a slightly husky whisper before stepping aside and running a hand through his hair.  
"That's a good wig by the way." Sylar said brushing a few fingers through the long strands of material, "It feels so real."  
"It is." Peter replied holding back a giggle, "I might as well use some of my less useful powers every now and then. Anyway I've got to go put the dye in." Peter picked up a white bottle and turned towards the bathroom; Sylar admired his lover's ass in tight yellow leather as he went. Sylar had searched for a long time to find all the clothing necessary to dress Peter as Rogue from the original X-Men comics; the effect was hilarious and hot.

While Peter dyed a streak of white into his hair Sylar busied himself with rearranging the bowls of candy on the snack table in order of size, then color and finally sugar content; before returning them to their original layout and emptying a bag of apples into the bowl for apple bobbing.

A rhythmic knock on the door announced the arrival of the first guests; Sylar felt his heart grow heavy at the prospect of the coming hours but luckily Peter emerged from the bathroom at the moment, rubbing his hair with a towel, "Don't worry I've got it." Sylar nodded his thanks and went back to awkwardly rearranging his crotch.

"Happy Halloween Uncle Peter." Identical cries, muffled by identical fake fangs greeted Peter when he opened the door.  
"Happy Halloween boys." Peter smiled down at his nephews and stood aside to let them charge the snack table.  
"Not too much candy boys." Heidi called after them desperately before turning to her brother-in-law, "Peter." She kissed him on both cheeks, her own set of fake fangs making the gesture slightly less graceful than normal, before stepping aside and letting the Petrelli brothers perform their ritualistic welcome hug.  
"The cape looks good." Peter said admiring Nathan's Dracula costume, "You should think about becoming a member of the undead full-time; and I don't mean running for Congress again."  
Nathan rolled his eyes at the joke while Heidi giggled, "Don't mind him." His wife said, "He's just being grumpy." With that she went to find her sons, her elaborate Vampire Bride gown swishing across the cheap carpet as she went.

* * *

"Peter Petrelli!" Hiro's enthusiastic greeting was muffled by the mask of his traditional Samurai costume. Ando rolled his eyes at Peter from behind the mask of his Flash costume, the empath had to mask a grin as Ando pushed his friend through the door to cut short any further rambling.

Peter was going to close the front door, but at that moment the elevator door opened with a tuneless ping and Molly made her way out dripping across the hallway.  
"Hi Peter, do you have some water I can borrow? I'm starting to dry out."  
"Uh... bathroom's third door on the left." Peter stated slightly bemused as the young woman pushed her way past.  
"Next year she goes as a mummy whether she likes it or not." Matt muttered to Mohinder before turning to greet their friend, "Happy Halloween."  
"Ditto." Peter grinned, "Nice costumes."  
"My idea." Matt grinned, two weeks before he'd had the brainwave of switching roles with Mohinder as their costumes; thus he was wearing a labcoat and Mohinder a full police officer's uniform.  
"Before you make a joke Matt Parkman I must remind you I have the handcuffs tonight." Mohinder fixed a glare on his lover, and Matt wisely shut up.

* * *

Chapter 2 coming as soon as I get off my lazy butt and write it.


End file.
